


nobody

by liangdeyu



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: Gen, John Cho - Freeform, 配角中心向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 二十一世纪末的殖民地好像有下不完的雨。





	nobody

**Author's Note:**

> 文盲偏打字系列之，由于众所周知的原因情不自禁注目于早逝配角的一发完。
> 
> （本人郑重承诺文中没有任何高中水平以上学问）
> 
> 配角Mac（Rekall公司白发男）中心向有二设，Marek和Doug友情出场。

1.

二十一世纪末的殖民地好像有下不完的雨。

以前不是这样。在短短的廿几年前，殖民地还不叫殖民地的时候，世界上几乎所有人都能得到系统教育，学生们的地理课本还没有变成废纸，大家都知道哪怕是这片大陆最湿润的地区也不会有这样无穷无尽的降水。也许是全球化学战争通过某种原理改变了气候吧，谁知道呢，反正现在没有人在乎天气。雨水有毒，当然，可是走在街上连雨伞也很少见，因为民众多是他洲逃难而来的幸存移民，对这点毒性早已不屑一顾；至于本地原住民，体质差的大多连联邦成立的第一年都没有熬过。大规模的死亡数字会使人麻木，现如今只有英联官方报告在说人口老龄化完全终止，地球居民平均身体素质大幅上升。得益于战前发达的科学技术，剩余人类眼看暂时还不会灭亡，大家好不容易扛过乱世还得拼命工作养家糊口，得过且过的平民实在难有闲心考虑其他。

但总会有人多想，而想多的人会痛苦。知识，安宁，积蓄，明明老一辈人曾经拥有过的，在殖民地都是可望不可及的奢侈品。每天身处地球两端密集的建筑物内从事不同行业，轮休之夜才能聚集殖民地一隅作乐寻欢，不少人只能靠幸福的幻想使自己免于发疯。就是在这种情况下，Rekall公司应运而生。

2.

Mac叫同事帮忙盯着机器，自己抽身站在外厅的窗边发了一会儿呆。公司里外只有这里还能听到隐隐透进来的雨声，让他有空间摘下自信微笑的面具放空自己怀念一下她。她不在之后他每年这天都会深沉许多，但不影响工作，是以同事和大老板都表示理解，尽可能不去打扰他。不过二十年的相处时光要花多久才能回忆的完？要等多久才能遗忘殆尽？他只是站在那儿听雨，也许从头到尾都没有明确的思绪，只是面无表情地对窗伫立着，直到一名下级员工满脸歉意地过来通知他，Marek先生的时间到了，他该回到岗位上了。

Marek在操作椅上醒来，眼睛像失明般空茫地眨了几下，找不到可视的焦点。额角贴片和注射针头已经去除，服务生轻车熟路地解开他手脚的固定，两个女人一左一右把他搀扶到休息室的躺椅上。不知道过去了多久——也许只有半分钟——他终于感觉自己恢复了神智，与此同时Mac适时地开门进来问道：“你还好吗？”

他点了点头。毕竟刚用完影响大脑的高科技，下机一时回不过神来是正常情况，休息陪聊本就是售后服务之一。他没有为几种小小的遗留症状紧张而急于发问，他不是新手，知道梦醒后的惊悸很快就会消失。不过从回忆内容来看，今天这次确有不同。

“您选的项目是越来越平和了。2050年的环球旅行感觉如何？”

“不可思议。会不会有很多人来这里提的要求都是找回战前的生活？”

“Rekall只能提供从未得到的，无法归还已经失去的。”

“我一出生就身在这个时代还好，那些亲身活过当年的人……这么大的落差到底是怎么坚持下来的啊。”年轻人本来只是想感叹一句，并没有指望听到回答，但看到Mac脸上沉思的表情时他不由得惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

“天灾人祸这种事，有的人叫‘不可抗力’，有的人叫‘宿命’，听名字也知道自己无能为力，那么只要摒弃情绪接受就好。至于坚持，哪怕自己不想，也要为那些想却没有机会的人坚持活下去吧。”

“你……难道是？”

“看不出吗？我也有快四十岁了啊。”

他局促地站起身：“对不起，我，我不是故意提起来……”

Mac脸上又露出了惯常的微笑，同时抬手瞥一眼腕表：“没关系的，本次服务就到这里吧，欢迎您下次光临。”

3.

如今机器警察遍地都是，已经很少有人随身携带武器给自己找麻烦，恐怖袭击的目标又全在英联，不出意外的话殖民地的安全系数不能说是不高。但是Mac的工作台附近永远搁着一把枪。他已经活了够久来学会小心谨慎，因为一旦出事，比如说——单纯假设来说——此刻这位刚进门的看起来人畜无害可是明显体格健壮Douglas先生，如果他出于某种原因突然发狂使用暴力，哪怕敌人只有一个，他的男店员与其硬拼蛮力也肯定打不过，天杀的人种优势。不知道算危机意识还是神经过敏，总之他从开工初始就什么可能都想过了，然而，人算始终是不如天算。

他的确举枪了，它却没有派上用场。刹那间除Douglas以外屋内所有人都被扫射击中，他还被重点射击了两枪，他清醒地倒下了，鲜血开始涌出。

爆炸为他争取了一点时间，跳出储物间洞口的Doug被紧随身后摔下来的人影吓了一跳，看清他不是特警服色之后才松了一口气。他叫什么来着，Mac，虽然不知刚才有什么误会但显然不和想杀自己的人一伙，他中弹了，英联执法从来不顾人命，放着不管的话他会死的。Doug的思维像在逃避什么问题一样飞转，这些推论也只在眨眼之间。拼了，他咬了咬牙，抱起昏迷的亚裔开始逃命。

全身湿冷，伤口的痛楚几近烧灼，Mac被砸门的声音惊醒。“有人吗？求求你开门！有人受伤了，求求你卖药给我！”他好像正靠着门柱坐着，伤口被胡乱包扎了一下，作用只不过聊胜于无。面前的雨瀑隔绝了整个世界，他侧头看了看大喊拍门的Doug，对方蒙在鼓里，他反而觉得眼下这情形一目了然。做生意做到个被植入记忆的秘密特工头上，我又能怎么办呢。他苦笑了一下，血液逆流入肺忍不住咳了起来。

砰砰声渐渐小了下去，绝望的Doug无力地垂下拳头，终于注意到了他的动静。不自知身份的特工一步冲过来按住了无辜者的伤口，到这个时候止血还有用吗？他不知道，他的脑子一片混沌，为什么被人追杀，为什么突然会用杀人技巧，暗色的血从他指缝里冒出来，他只知道不断重复着：“对不起，是我的错，对不起。”

看来他真的一无所知。Mac的大脑因失血而昏沉，仍然看得出他比自己一个将死之人还要惊慌失措。很吵啊你……这个时间点药店怎么会有人，枪伤又有什么药能治好呢……眼睛湿漉漉的，你这是……哭了吗？

Mac明白自己不会有救了。他的痛感已经迟钝，视野在渐渐发白，回光返照的表现。既然如此，何妨做次好人。

“记得我对你说的什么是现实那番话吗？”

Doug愣了一下，小小地吸了吸鼻子，诚实地点点头。

“就当这是你的梦，我只是先一步退场。只要不故意往枪口上撞，你一定能度过难关的，毕竟，你可是这场梦的主角。”

他说完垂下眼帘放松脖颈，感觉到对方静止了两秒，接着毫不迟疑地松手离开。孺子可教也。他放心地呼出最后一口气，总算坚持到了尽头。雨声小了下去，身体轻了起来，他的眼前一片白光，光芒中仿佛出现了一个思念已久的人。


End file.
